Various types of height adjustable sheetrock lifting devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed and what the present device provides is a sheetrock lifting device with a telescoping tube which is extended and retracted with either a battery operated winch or a manual winch, each having a respective pulley mechanism. The sheetrock lifting device should also include a drywall frame attached to the telescoping tube to secure a panel of drywall to be lifted or lowered by the device. The device should have extra support provided by a pair of support rods and a pair of stabilizing beams.